Survival
by Bkpike
Summary: The band get lost on an island. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

*bang* guess who's back? Wow it's been forever and I'm sorry but I was busy

K: no you weren't

B: Yea I was

K: yea right

B: I'll remove the K in bkpike and this got you popular.

K:...

Ok lol so I was reading my reviews when I actually got an idea that I was thinking of doing :P as much as I hate most of your reviews, Assassin Master22 ur idea is being used.

Survival.

Disclaimer: I, bkpike do not own grojband.

Chapter 1:

Corey's point of view

"Hey guys, what would you say if we got a gig across the world?" I asked as the band. The band was shocked but Kin spoke up, "How'd we get there?" "Private jet" I answered back. "Wouldn't our parents freak?" Laney asks. "I already talked to em" I replied back. "You better pack, we leave in 2 hours." I finished as the twins ran off to pack and Laney just stood there. "Lanes, you ok?" I asked her. "Oh yeah I'm fine." She said as she ran out the door. *shrug*

Laney's point of view

Damn it he caught me. I was daydreaming about US. If he finds out I'm screwed. I quickly run home and pack the rest of the time. I finish and run back to Core's house to find out the twins are there too. "Ready?" Corey asks us and we all nod as we get in Core's mom's car. We soon approached the airport and showed our tickets and got in the jet. The jet had 2 rows each held 2 seats so the twins sat next to each other and Core and I sat next to each other. I look over to Kin and he mouthes the words 'tell him' I shake my head no and I decided to fall asleep. I wake up to: "attention, we are falling out of control"

Cut

So there we go chapter 1 now finished. Any ideas? U know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. I'm back. :) with a new chapter to Survival. It's been 2 days I know but I had problems... like I always do.

Ps: the power is NOT cancelled, I just wanted to start a new story because well this is the final story of season 1. The Power will be a longer series that won't end after the "quest" and I have 21 stories written so I'm breaking it down. Season 1 was about love. Season 2 will be more adventure like, or as I want it to be. Survival is an adventure so technically it is the start of season 2.

Survival

Laney's point of view

I start to panic as we spiral out of control. The band goes for the chutes but there are only 2. Kon takes one and grabs Kin. Corey grabs the other one and grabs me. Ok this would be awesome if we were on land but since we're not I'm screaming as we fall towards the ocean.

Corey's point of view

I see Kon take a parachute and grab Kin so I do the same with Laney. I jump out the plane with her below me as we fall toward the lake. I pull the cord and the chute flies out. We slowly drift towards the water. I make sure all 4 of us are surfaced as we see the plane hit the water. The explosion was huge. We all turned back as we headed for who knows where. Kin is talking about how the plane could've been saved but I wasn't listening. I was paying attention to where land would be.

2 hours later

Well I must say we've been doing this for a while now. I'm on my back slowly floating as my legs won't work. I look to my right to see Laney, it's amazing how the wind makes her hair flow, focus Core, you promised not to fall in love not after last time. We slowly hit the water as I release Lanes and we start swimming in a random direction. Just when I think I'm going to pass out we hit land.

Laney's point of view

We finally hit land as I fall down. My clothes are soaking wet but I'm not removing them. I start gathering some firewood and pile it up as I finish that I see Core laying down and all of a sudden I'm next to him as we look in the sky. It was pretty romantic until we hear...

"GAH" as we see a man fall from the sky.

Hey guys/gals I finished it :) after all many people don't believe I'm Bkpike at school. They don't think guys lcan write love stories. :/ so yea stay tuned and review and follow. Do people read this?


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back readers. It's been a wait. I know but here it is a 3k or more words chapter. Ps I decided this is the season 2 opener. Why? Because our love stories seem to go no where. I shouldn't listen to music during my writing :/. Why am I still talking? I don't know!

Survival

Chapter 3

Corey's point of view

I look over at the man to see him start to twitch as he slowly stands up.

CS pov

I start to scream. As I hit the ground I feel a minor pain buti get other it and I start to panic. I look over at the teens. *sigh* them."Saradomin let me punch you in the face!" I get up and took the only thing I had and punched the ground. I save them to only be put back here. (CS has a memory problem or does he?) "well we are trapped here so we may as well get to work." I say. "Who are you?" One of the guys ask. "I'm a friend of yours" I say as I look for something interesting but there isn't anything special. I see the girl and the tall kid start to form a fire as it is getting dark. As I look at them I see that they'd make a cute couple.

(AN: I know CS died in betrayal but he's me so yea!)

I look at my clothes to see the same me without armour. My old red shirt with several cuts and my jeans. *sigh* nothing to do. "Umm guys, there's a shark on land and he's breathing." The nerd says. I run up to him to see he's right and the shark was chasing him.

Kin's Pov

This shark is now chasing me great. I thought I would be lazy today. I start running around the island while the shark continues to chase me. I see a palm tree so I decide to run across it and my luck paid off, the shark went head first into the tree. I see its not breathing so I skin it and grab the meat. "We have dinner" I reply happily. Shark is supposed to taste good. (I have no idea)

(:/ I've given up on 3k words sorry folks)

CS's pov

I start digging in the sand because let's face it, there's nothing interesting to do.

*5 hours later*

I start to get tired but I soon see a bright orange light peek though the sand. NO WAY.

Sorry for the broken hopes but c'mon what can I write? I've started my YouTube channel to start working again :P so you ca see my face and vlogs. For the channel just search Bkpike, it's the first one. Twitter is Bkpike100.


	4. Chapter 4

:/ I'm bored.

Chapter 4.

CS's pov

I dig down to see clay circles as I pick them up I realize if I leave someone else will be trapped here. Gah who needs me. I put the clay down and mimic a spell that takes me back to my home town. As I teleport away I see the band run to me but its too late. I'm gone.

Laney's point of view

Well our help is gone. I just hope someone will help us out. As if on cue the sky darkens and 2 more people start falling. I look up to see one boy and one girl. The boy has one arm around the girl and the other holding something I can't make out. They are falling too fast, I realize this and run to help them but it's not needed. I watch he boy strike the thug in his right hand to realize its a drum stock which he uses. He falls to the earth as his stick hits the sand it snaps in 2 and he throws it away. I look at the two of them. The girl looks like a normal teenage girl. The boy had a bag over his shoulder that was shut but wasn't that big. Maybe a small pack that has supplies? "You two alright?" I ask them and they nod.

*time wrap*

Brian's pov

I was sitting on a chair in my house like I do half the day when I'm not pawning noobs in games. My girlfriend who I call Iz is next to me. We hear an odd noise. It sounded like a crank being turned. We look down to see a hole in our floor. I grab my bag as Iz grabs me and we jump. As I'm falling, I grab Iz and pull out one of my sticks. I see that we're headed towards an island so I bring he stick downward as we land. The stick breaks as the pressure hits. I toss it away to see a teen looking at us. "You two alright?" She asks. I nod as I get my bag that fell off my shoulder. It's still small so it's not heavy. "Iz, you alright?" I ask as she nods. "Where are we?" I ask the other teen. "Me and the band don't know". "Band?" I ask "yea were in a band." She replies. I focus as my bag changes. I open it and take a pie out. :P pie. I then pull out a table and some plates. (Remind you of someone?) the girl got the other band-mates and we ate in silence. After the eating we introduce ourselves. "My name is Brian but call me Bri. My GF name is Isabel but call her Iz. Iz nods and I get up to look around. Iz stays with the band as I explore the island. I start walking when I walk into someone. I look to see who it is and I can't believe my eyes. "You" I say in a growl.

Iz's Pov

Me and the band were talking about stuff, you know when you meet someone stuff. For example, our favourite colour, our family, and you know relationships. The boy named Corey and the girl named Laney didn't talk during that part, weird. I didn't know it but we were talking for a long time and before I know it it's dark. Bri would've returned by now, he never leaves his friend expect when... "Bri is in trouble" I yell out as I stand up. The 4 others follow me as we walk in the darkness. I start to panic as Bri would've yelled out something like a saying by now so I'm listening to hear a slight conversation being made out.

"But I still love you" a voice that I recognize but I can't remember whose voice it was. "Yea well I hate you" I recognize the sound of Brian's voice as I hear some things that would turn this story M rated. I tell the band to follow me and I follow the voices and as I stand in the shadows watching I realize who it was. "Damn she was a problem before".

Brian's pov

In about to rip the head off this girl but I can't, it wouldn't be right but I do know that she followed me here, I need a restraining order against her, she's going to lead me to my grave. I hear her say something that you just don't say. "Why are you dating ms. Slut instead of me" at that moment she ran. 'Your speed will not save you this time' I think as I begin to chase.

Iz's pov

Damn we just lost Bri again, :/ and it's all her fault but to think she did get me and Bri together so I do owe her one, you know what now ill only break one of her legs. I hear the sound of a chase and I go to cut them off, the band still following me as I hear them get closer. "You won't last long!" I hear Bri yell as the girls laugh was heard. I get my foot up and shove it out to see the girl lunge forward and land hard on her face. She gets up and looks at me and she mutters "shit" this is because I am looking at the only…

Mhahaha I am leaving you on another cliffy but don't worry this next chapter will have cxl. Anybody wanna guess who that girl is? Leave your answers in the reviews and all correct will get a shout out!

K: who would care? It's one of your stories.

B: I'm not scared to become Bipike or Bjpike.

K…

B: Good

Well I'll start writing sometime later and I won't be posting Wednesday gotta movie to watch. Sadly Kevin has to join me and he hates HG. :(


	5. Chapter 5

I'm done. My life is ruined and I'm not writing anymore

B:gimme that *reads* :/ well I guess he doesn't quit. Well I'm Brian and this is something important involving Kevin's life

K: what?

B: shrug I can't remember. Well since the only thing I do is write stories I'll write a chapter :P

*note Bkpike is not dead* just lazy

Chapter 5

Iz pov

Alison

*wait, you prob have no idea who Alison is do you? Alison is Bk's ex or as the BK calls her "the bitch". *

"Just tell me why you hate me" I hear Alison say. "I have many reasons but I have 1 that pissed me off, Tyler" (bringing them all back :D) "Look I'm sorry." Alison said. I was looking at the scene behind a bush. I gasped as Alison locked her lips on Brian and as Brian pushed her away, Alison then decided to try again when I stepped out. Alison looked at means pointed a finger. "You took Bri away from me". I look over to see Brian dragging a stick winking at me. "What did you call me?" Brian asked. "Bri" Alison said carefree. "Only Iz calls me that" Brian yelled. He then repeatedly whacked her. He reached into her pockets and pulled out a knife. Then he tossed me the knife. Alison made a slight whistle and people all around us started approaching. Shit

Corey's point of view

As the twins were looking for supplies, me and Lanes were just looking around. We saw some interesting things but nothing interesting until we fall inside a cave. "Wow" was the only thing that came out of Lane's mouth. I nodded, looking around, there were pink crystals everywhere. All of a sudden I feel like talking to Lanes about dating. "Uhh Lanes" "yes?"

Brian's pov

Of course she brought an army with her. I sighed as I look around me. All my enemies in one group. I summoned a sword from my bag and I powered it off. Iz and I marched down cleaving enemies everywhere. We were doing great. Sadly, one person had a plan, he jumped me. I fell on the ground. I look up to see Andy on top of me. "So you got a date?" "Told ya I wasn't gay" "u sure that ain't a guy?". I push him off me. He stand below me, my sword right above him. "I'm sorry, but you words got you here" I said before cutting one leg and an arm off. I walk away hearing his agonizing cries. "Why didn't you kill him?" Iz asked me. "I wanted him to suffer. We continued walking in silence. The sunset approaching. I smiled as I looked at her, her face was caught in the lowering sun. I say down on a tree that fell and motioned her to join me. She. She sat down I wrapped my arm around her smiling. "I love you" I heard her say, "I love you too" I reply as we fell asleep.

Wow why didn't I type earlier? Well I'm sorry but I got a bigger addiction to LoL. If you haven't played follow this link to the site and follow the steps. When it asks to enter a refer name type: Leo the epic.

The site: en/signup

Ps. Happy New Year from me and Iz :) now if you don't mind we are going to sleep or prob make out for 2014. Lol. Well I'll have the next chapter sooner or later. :P


End file.
